Origami
by WritingPen
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and someone can't stop thinking about someone... because everything reminds him of her.  hastily written, don't kill me. TL/VW romance fluff


**Short and hastily written oneshot after my friend's facebook status+comments. They weren't talking about HP at all, though... Just a purple haired guy, and another guy doing origami.**

**So, dedicated to A&L, here's your two guys combined into one. Without the odd 'attracted by hands' thing...**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, and I'm not to blame for the snow.**

* * *

Fold. Fold. Unfold. Bite tongue. Fold. Check instructions. Squint with eyes. Fold, fold, fold.

Curse. Rip it apart. Curse a bit more.

Frustrated sigh.

…

Teddy Lupin had a funny habit. When he was frustrated, he started doing origami.

Doing origami while frustrated is… not so clever. But he did it anyway.

Grabbing another perfect square paper, he took a deep breath. Fold in half, fold it again…

The blue paper reminded him of her eyes. Beautiful, perfect blue Weasley eyes.

Messed up folding… throw it away. Like every time, he hit the trashcan.

New paper. Clear yellow. How could that remind him of her?

Fold, fold… flip over… he smiled, remembering the dress she'd worn the last time he saw her. bright yellow, just like the paper. Rip… oops.

Yet another paper: baby pink. Fold, fold, flip, fold… the paper felt soft against his fingertips. It reminded him of her lips. Just like that piece of paper, precisely that shade… he crumpled the paper.

Damn, how he missed her.

Without even thinking, he took another paper: grass green.

He folded… and thought of the many afternoons they'd spent on the Hogwarts grounds, studying, talking, laughing… the familiar pattern of grass stains on her knees and elbow. He forgot to fold.

He smiled at the memories, fingering at the paper. And then the paper flipped over, and landed on the floor. He woke up from his thoughts, and grabbed a new paper.

…

Outside, the first snow fell. The burger place across the street played some Christmas music, though it wasn't heard through the walls and windows to the flat.

The kitchen floor was covered in half finished stars, in every single color. On them all was writing.

A pale yellow one said 'her fav PJs', a dark green one said 'Christmas two years ago'.

A white one said 'her smile', and the purple right next to it said 'the flower she painted for me last year'. A brown one saying 'gingerbread cookies'.

Across the table lay a young man, 18 years old. In his hand he held the perfect, golden star.

His shoulder length purple hair was in a mess, as he'd ran his hand through it more than enough times.

He had a smile on his lips, though he was asleep.

…

Soft feet walked across the floors, and finally stopped in the kitchen door.

Blue eyes took in the scene. Pale hands reached for the two closest stars.

Turquoise: 'her favorite color'. Grey: 'her favorite eye color.'

Knees landed on the wooden floor, as she read through all the unfinished stars.

Orange, 'sunset'. Red, 'the way I love her'. Raspberry red, 'kissing her'.

A smile grew on her lips, as her eyes were filled with tears.

Black, 'as the hole in my heart'. Sky blue, 'her summer dresses'.

She rose, reaching for the last one. The golden one in his hand. The only finished one.

The golden star read 'perfect'.

…

Teddy Lupin woke up being kissed on his forehead. The star in his hand was gone.

"What on earth was going through your head?" a soft, female voice asked.

He looked up, meeting the eyes he'd missed ever since September first.

"Tell me, what's been bothering you?" she said.

"You, Victoire Weasley. You've been haunting me for months. That shall not go unpunished."

"So I'm not getting a hug then?" she pouted.

"As a teenager, it's your job to make your parents worry. Stay here tonight? I want to be with you."

"Dad's gonna kill you."

"So? Give me three seconds, and I'll die happy."

"And what are…" Victoire started, just as his lips covered hers and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Much too soon they broke apart.

"That was not three seconds." She whispered, fingering his purple hair.

"According to that clock, it was." Teddy nodded towards the wall. "Exactly three seconds."

"And now dad can come kill you, and you'll die happy?" she asked.

"Yeah." Teddy said, smiling, playing with the end of her long strawberry blond plait.

"You think he'd wait three minutes?"

"And what are you going to need three minutes for?" Teddy grinned.

"To make sure I'll die happy as well." She said, standing on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

**Time to get to bed... Or rather, send link to inspiring friend's facebook page, and change into PJs and THEN go to bed.**

**DFTBA. And you are even more A if you review!**


End file.
